skullgirls__fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beowulf (Canon)
Beowulf (JP: ベオウルフ) is a wrestler who retired at the height of his professional wrestling career, defeating the seemingly unstoppable Grendel, as well as his frenzied Gigan mom when she nearly ate the audience after her son’s defeat. Years later Beowulf had become restless, wondering if that was his limit. He announced his plans to fight once again. What he didn’t mention was that it wouldn’t be in the ring, since there’s no telling where his greatest opponent will show up. General Information Beowulf was the twenty second possible DLC character to be revealed in the Indiegogo campaign, at $440,000. He won the final character vote, and was the 5th DLC character confirmed. He was the first character implemented into the game with stage-specific VO introductions. Beowulf's weight class is the mid-lower end of cruiserweight, the level just below heavyweight. His non-arbitrary wrestling record was 32:0 before retirement, meaning he is currently undefeated. He was briefly mentioned in Peacock's story, where Andy Anvil notes that he was coming out of retirement. Cerebella is noted as being a huge fan of him. In the official Steam Trading Card artwork of Beowulf, Cerebella is seen eagerly getting his autograph. Personality Beowulf is a hot-blooded wrestler who enjoys the spotlight he received from wrestling. Even after his downfall following the defeat of Grendel and the slaying of his mother, he is unwilling to give up his career and wants to please his fans. However, he is not really known for thinking things through as he was focusing on the career and receiving advice from his shady "manager" Zane instead of seeing the main problem at hand. Despite his bumbling tendencies, he is a good person and a capable fighter who legitmately cares for his fans and other people. This is proven when he told the crowd later in his story mode that his match with Grendel was fixed after finding out and promising them he will defeat the Skullgirl Marie. Backstory Known world-wide for felling the Gigan warrior Grendel and for his illustrious career in the ring, Beowulf had secured himself a spot in the history books as a champion. But a mediocre acting career after leaving the ring tarnished his legacy. Now, as the Canopy Kingdom faces a new threat, Beowulf enters the ring once more, determined to relive the glory, and in doing so stumbles upon the truth about his past... Will Beowulf be able to overcome this new threat to the city and his legacy? Or is this his final taste of the spotlight? Character Basis Origin Beowulf is named after the protagonist of the Old English epic poem with the same name, who also kills a troll-like creature called Grendel along with Grendel's mother. Hrunting was the sword of the mythological hero, and is referenced in Skullgirls with the "Hurting", an ordinary (but durable) chair used by Beowulf. Design TBA Story Having sunk into a life of excess, Beowulf yearns to reestablish his image as a hero among the people after his wresting career had hit rock bottom following the end of the Grand War. Once regarded as a legend among the Canopy Kingdom for having slayed two members of the then feared Gigan race in the ringside during the turbulent Grand War; the warrior Grendel and his mother, he had garnered the adoration of the nation and a slew countless fans as the man who had defeated the unstoppable. As the threat of the war waned however, the patriotic spirit that drove Beowulf’s popularity ultimately crashed; many deeming his cameos in other televised media ending his career on a low note. Following a breaking news report regarding supposed Skullgirl sightings, Beowulf is attacked by Grendel’s severed arm - a reliable weapon in Beowulf’s arsenal and a keepsake of the battle they had fought in. Deeming it possessed, he takes the arm to the Grand Cathedral and asks for Double's assistance, not realizing that she isn’t an ordinary Nun. Going by the alias ‘Sister Agatha’, Double informs Beowulf that the dead are under the Skullgirl’s control and restores the arm by preventing the Skullheart's influence. Not wanting the Skullgirl to take away what he regards as a trophy from his heyday, he decides to take it upon himself to defeat the Skullgirl and reclaim his fame. Returning to the ring and eager to prove himself to his fans, he challenges Cerebella, a fan anxious to assist in his wrestling comeback, to a match. Emerging victorious, he consults the advice of his old mentor, Zane MacDougal. Promising his career is back in business, he crafts a plan to get Beowulf's popularity back on the radar in preparation for his fight with the Skullgirl. Discerning that the populace is in a state of terror due to the Skullgirl causing the emergence of suspicious individuals taking advantage of the situation in her wake, Zane assures Beowulf he will set up cameras to film his escapades, with his triumphs against the offenders being on the behalf of the people. Beowulf enters Little Innsmouth and targets Painwheel (who had been labeled as apart of the 'freakshow'), prompting the cameraman to begin filming despite the citizens confusion as to what he was referring to. Having bested her, he passes by Valentine in the Streets of New Meridian, who had been looking for Painwheel for testing purposes. Deciding to test Beowulf herself, she ultimately loses and alludes to his surprising skill in wielding Grendel's arm; but scoffed at the idea of him besting the giant, pressing that he had simply posed for the crowds having not known the scale of the battlefield and the strength they possessed unlike herself. Back at the NMO Arena, Beowulf reunites with Annie, not recognizing her as the same person from when he cameoed in her TV show 'Glorious Annie : Symphony of Star Stuff' during his dwindling television career. She warns Beowulf that he had been set up to fight those people, and to not to be "fooled again". Despite her continued protests, Beowulf remains oblivious to the matter, dismissing Annie as a different actress to the one he worked with on the show. Stopping by Zane's office the next day, Beowulf expresses his concerns over the criticisms he'd received previously from Valentine and Annie. Zane, putting him at ease by saying this is what his fans would've wanted, proceeds with his next task of taking down Big Band at the River King Casino, again personally requesting the "camera girl" to begin filming, despite her bewildered reaction. Upon his defeat, Big Band leaves believing there match was used as a distraction as so 'they' could target Dr. Avian and Lab 8. Realizing things aren't as they seem, Beowulf heads back to Zane's office for answers. Zane told him not to sweat the detail as he plan another match for him against a opponent that he swear will be bigger then his fight against Grendel. When Beowulf next appeared in the ring he was confronted by a doppelganger of himself who revealed to Beowulf that Grendel was drugged during there legendary match. At a loss for words on his part, Beowulf's double continued to berate him on the fact that the match was rigged both by the kingdoms ruling class and the criminal underworld in their first ever joint operation to show the Gigans could be beaten. At first underrated by this revelation Beowulf soon became distraught at having heard the truth. Deriding this fact the doppelganger demanded Beowulf to hang up his char and apologize to the audience as he left in disgrace, but the original was adamant in his philosophy of all disputes being settled in the ring before then, Having won his bout against his twisted mirror image said aforementioned Gemini promised Beowulf he'd regret this turn of events. But Beowulf already admitted to a great many regrets in his lifetime mostly between him and Grendel before telling him off and right out of his ring; stating he the fake had no say in the matter. Having come to acknowledge the truth in his pretenders words, he went on to say he never realized it until now. Feeling guilty over his ignorance of such a scandal the former champion promises to both his fans and his fallen adversary; Grendel. That he will personally take down the skullgirl himself as a means of redemption in their' and his own eyes, the crowds cheering him on even more at the declaration. When he returned to his managers office, Zane was less than pleased to hear what he had heard Beowulf shout in the ring. A still hyped Beowulf remained adamant in his desire to take on the Skullgirl for New Meridian, but Zane was less than unimpressed and a bit annoyed that his pet dog had slipped his leash after setting up all those fights against the odd characters he had pit him against. Now hearing that he intended to challenge the skullgirl in combat Zane quickly dropped all of his pleasantry's stating that Beowulf's fate had now been sealed. A bewildered Beowulf wonders what his sponsor was talking about asking what had gotten into him, having grown tired of this frivolity Double soon sheds her Zane disguise proclaiming it was time to put him down. Proclaiming the oddity he was witnessing was mad, double soon entrapped Beowulf and swallows him whole. Trapping him in Gehenna; her innermost being along with a host of other fighters who were bested by him in the former's big comeback bouts she had set up as Zane, taking note of this he asks just who double really is. The formless beast simply resumes the shape of the nun he met back at the Grand Cathedral wondering if he remembered her or her words, stating these others were simply fools who stood in the path of her ultimate plans for the skullgirl and since he chose to oppose her Beowulf too would share their fate. Having bested the demonic shapeshifter Beowulf wonders if the inside the abominations hellish pit was also her too. Stating he could easily beat it all to a pulp as he did his jailer if he had too but was evidently grossed out by the concept of his fleshy prison; Double retorts he should grow accustomed to it saying he can never leave but Beowulf goes on saying he's still got his trusty chair called the Hurting: which its called for a reason. His annoyed gaoler clarifies he should use it for its intended purpose as she could easily make his stay in hell much less likable. Soon however Annie comes rushing in on a wave of starstuff cutting free all of the prisoners that Double had consumed including Beowulf. Exiting a vein leading out of Gehenna and into the Skullgirls cryptic keep beneath the Cathedral, as he was being chewed out by his rescuer Beowulf wondered if the skullgirl was just up ahead like she was claimed to be. Annie knew straight away what he was thinking and tried to dissuade him from taking such a foolish action thinking him unable to defeat her. But he was determined to rectify his past mistakes to Grendel and to the citizens of Meridian city claiming he screwed up due to loving the spotlight as a hero then with nobody acknowledging him as one now. Going on to say that he had a duty if not responsibility to do so and make things right after promising to everyone he knew or inspired he would now that he had the only chance to do it. Realizing he wold not listen to reason Annie conceded to his foolhardy design not caring anymore or less if he died doing it saying she tried to stop him. Soon Grendel's arm began reacting to the presence of the skullgirl influencing it Beowulf simply followed it all the way up to his final encounter, There he would meet his ultimate challenge. Bloody Marie was perplexed by the meeting with Beowulf as he noted his intention to fight with the arm of a Gigan corpse. Beowulf simply retorts that both were already dead and reintroducing them to each other in this odd unlife seemed appropriate. As the Skullgirl slights the challenger for his exploitation of Grendel both in the past and present tense and on the basis of own gain no less, the latter nods on the fact that he realizes they're battle was fixed and is looking to seek restitution for him; his partner upon the horrible truth he had found to enable his rest in peace. Irked by the notion that the glory hound before her was out for his own hollow sentimentality she promised him there would be no easy relief for him but instead a burial once she was done with him Ending After having been crippled by the warrior before her, Marie soon used her power over the dead to reanimate Grendel’s remains again only this time putting both herself as the Skull Heart and the soul of the deceased remains against him. Stuck in the bind he was in Beowulf assumed the worst had come to pass after he was pinned under the arm he used to weaponize, that was until Double resurfaced as another ravenous maw of eyes and teeth setting its jaws on him. Consigned to meet his end Beowulf sullenly admits he brought this nightmarish tag-team on himself as he faces the dragons jaws. Suddenly, Annie Comes rushing in on her galaxy Cutter rescuing him from the demons clutching jaws, as the galaxy maiden has a one on one confrontation with the creature of hell; whom promises this will be her last, the former hero of the canopy kingdom has a momentary heart to heart with his mix-matched recreational rival. As he laments over how life had treated Grendel with the respect of a filthy dishcloth while he got shoved into the hero role for kicking the dog in the first place. An eerie presence soon reacted to the wayward wrestler urging him to cast aside all regrets and fight as they should: like true Warriors. As Grendel attacked the former countered his adversary and bested him once again using the very same move he employed to secure his arm during their very first match proving Beowulf would have won even without help in the first place. Soon moving towards the Skull Heart after Annie instructed him too. Beowulf lands the devastating finisher shattering the evil relic with The Hurting all in his fallen rivals name meanwhile Annie lands the end blow to Double with the evil metamorph promising to meet her again just before its own demise. After putting Grendel's remains to rest bidding his worthy adversary a final farewell, Annie admits while the is over for now the war continually rages onward due to the ever appearing Skullgirl ending on the note that it never ends no matter how long she's been around. Beowulf finally comes to terms that she is the same Annie whose show he had cameoed on, she jokes that agelessness is her deal. She goes onto say that all those tales that spun out from her show are actual events and fables she had experienced throughout her incredibly long life of adventure and battle. Myths which are and were all cataloged by someone or another over the generations that had come and gone based on her own life-story. Admitting it kinda weird to play herself in her own show to which Beowulf admits he can relate too, she professed a new found respect for the guy. Whom while being a bit of an idiot still had a good heart beneath it all noting him on an old friend she new who helped her once when she needed it most in the past, soon coming to an epiphany of her own. Beowulf exclaims his joy at her compliments but soon loses his train of thought as he wonders what she's talking about. Annie soon offers Beowulf a new spot on her show, seeing as it was more popular than it had ever been since and so was she plus the fact that whatever she wanted she got. Naturally the superstar was hesitant as he thought it meant resuming his role as the bad wolf man again. She clarifies he'd be a protagonist on TV this time stating the guy had earned it despite not being cut from the same cloth as her, calling him a schmuck but still proving his worth after helping her take the fight to the seed of their problem. Debuting on air as the new and improved heroic partner to the girl of the stars Beowulf proclaims that with his strength and her green hair the two were an unbeatable combo, she halfheartedly agrees as denizens of lab 8 watch their show Abilities and Fighting Style Beowulf is a character who uses his immense strength and wrestling skills to fight his opponents. His weapons of choice are his endurable chair The Hurting and Grendel's gigantic arm. Some of his attacks depend on whether he has his chair or not; if not, then he will use Grendel's arm instead. He attacks with chops, stomps, charges, and other hard-hitting kicks . Another element of his fighting style is his collection of throws and finishers that can be comparable to a character of the Beat'em Up game genre. Whenever he has an opponent in his grasp, he can attack with a headbutt, his knee, or various damaging slams in the air or on the ground. When Beowulf throws his chair around the stage, he must wait a few seconds before the chair is light and he can be able to pick up again. If he slams his opponent onto his chair, he deals a bit of extra damage and regains the possession of it. The Hype mechanic is another important factor for Beowulf where the levels (Max level is 3) are represented by pyrotechnics and the stream of confetti. There are several ways of increasing the level: performing a taunt, an opponent is slammed onto his chair, dropping the mic several times with S.MP or holding S.LP. The number of actions he can perform depend on the super being used and the level he is currently on. When he is at max level and his opponent has a certain amount of health, he can pin the opponent down after performing a body splash during Wulfmania or Alpha Maul and the referee will make his appearance to count to three, dealing additional damage and knocking the opponent out (or the last remaining member in the case of teams). Gameplay Inspiration * Tizoc (Garou:Mark of the Wolves) * Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) * "Macho Man" Randy Savage (WWE/WCW) * The Ultimate Warrior (WWE/WCW) * King (Tekken series) * El Fuerte (Street Fighter IV) * Captain America (Marvel comics) (pre-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 version) * Not Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4:Arena) Category:Canon Characters Category:Male